My Immortal
by Gothic Tigress
Summary: the song is my immortal by evanesance, what happens when this girl loses her love will it destroy her HinaNaru WARNING: Heterosexual relations, suicide, character death, OCness
1. Chapter 1

**"My Immortal"**

_I'm so tired of being here_

She walked over the grass stepping closer to the hole in the ground as people leave laughing and smiling… mocking. She caught the eye of a few of them, "Bastards," she muttered under her breath. Looking at the casket before her placing a single black rose upon it, she stood back to watch it be lowered into the ground.

_Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Tears flew freely from her hidden eyes covered by long red bangs. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned around only to see no one there. But she knew very well who it was. She turned back forward hearing hard clumped dirt hit the casket, the first drop of rain following it. She stared up at the mourning sky, the rain washing away tears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

With a heavy heart she walked away, leaving her love and hope behind.

  
_Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"Why, why did this have to happen? It's not fair… what did I do to deserve this?" He fell to his knees, palms overshadowing his eyes fingers latched onto his skull. His shoulders shook while tear drops stained the wood floor. She calmly strolled over taking him within her arms, "Shh… baby it'll be ok," holding him against her, "I promise, everything will be ok…"

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light_

She sat on her bed, memories flooding her mind. Tracing his face over with her finger tips, already the picture looked faded. Already she was forgetting his voice, his smile and his sent. It had only been a week. She lay down; blue eyes caught the ceiling, the photograph lying over her heart, protected by her hand. Letting a few tears slide, she drifts off to sleep.

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

"Hey Hun I thought I'd drop by with some…" A plate falls smashing onto the wooden floor, shattering, followed by a blood curdling scream. The once tear stained floor now stained with blood… _his_…   
Lifeless eyes staring at the frightened form.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She shot up, the picture falling to her lap. She glanced at the time, _2:30 a.m_. She got up, walked down the hall grabbed her car keys and left. She drove off into the stormy night. The rain pounded away against the windshield. The roads were as slippery as ice.

_Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

"I'll never leave you," He hugged her tight, "remember that…"

"_Why, why did this have to happen? It's not fair… what did I do to deserve this?" _

"You know I love you," She looked up at him smiling warmly and replied, "Yes I do and I love you too." The sunlight hitting them the perfect way, the moment was perfect.

"_Shh… baby it'll be ok," holding him against her, "I promise, everything will be ok…"_  
Memories repeated themselves over and over. Taunting her and raping her mind. The blurry road became even blurrier. "But everything wasn't okay… and you did leave." She shut her eyes tight trying to hold back tears, driving eighty miles per hour.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

As the car turned, even brighter lights came into view. She opened her eyes to see the truck coming at her. She spun the wheel as quickly as she could, breaking through the railing, her car flipping over three times before finally stopping, bright lights from her car highlighting the gravel and trees. Within the hour paramedics rushed to her aide. They tore her from the car as quickly as possible. Half opened eyes watched them; the sounds were distant to her ears. Her blouse ripped open and her pants cut. Bandages and emergency equipment were being applied. Her body felt numb… cold…The rain washing away her blood from her wounds. The sound of her own heart was the only thing she could hear now as it slowed. The face of her love the only thing she could see as paramedics rushed her away to the hospital, the lights flashing, and the siren loud but down the road… they stopped… the sirens, the flashing lights… stopped.

_Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
_

"I'm sorry…" Her last thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm planning on writing another version of this story, same concept different pairing and scenery…. The next one will be a kakanaru pairing… but in terms of parts I'm wondering who should be the girl (of course I'm changing the girl part for a male role) I just wanna know who should be who and I'll take it from there

Please vote:

Kakashi girl part

or

Naruto girl part


End file.
